


I need you

by PrincessTumblr



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Sad, Sad Max, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTumblr/pseuds/PrincessTumblr
Summary: "Please stay, I need you."It was the only thought that crossed Max's mind as he held Charles's hand, which did not return the squeeze, oblivious to the voices of the paramedics in the ambulance.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I need you

**Author's Note:**

> It's a sad thing with an open ending, based on the song Hold On. Sorry about that.
> 
> Most of my stories reflect my mood and there are some weeks that I'm not doing very well, so ... sorry.

"Please stay, I need you."

It was the only thought that went through Max's mind as he held Charles's hand, which did not return his grip, oblivious to the voices of the paramedics in the ambulance. The short path, which lasted for the Dutch for an eternity, made his mind turn to his last conversation with the Monegasque, or rather, his last discussion.

"Max sat on the couch next to Charles in his apartment, noticing Monegasque's distant gaze and gently squeezing his hand to get his boyfriend's attention.  
\- What is on your mind? asked Max, taking Charles out of his thoughts, making Monegasque look him in the eye, a look that the Dutchman couldn't decipher but left him with a strange tightness in his chest, a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen.  
"Nothing to worry about, Max." Charles replied, failing to try to show a real smile.  
\- Are you sure, baby? You don't look very well. - Max told him, frowning in concern as he read some of his boyfriend's body expression.  
\- Of course I have! - Charles countered, getting defensive from nowhere, getting up. The last thing he wanted to do was tell Max, or anyone else, about those damned thoughts that haunted him day after day. - There's nothing to worry about! Take care of your life!  
\- I just want to make sure of it! You've been different for days! You barely talk to me or anyone else, and you still don't want me to worry ?! - replied the RedBull pilot, also raising his voice, running his hands through his hair to calm down. - What's going on, Charles? I want to help you.  
\- Do you know how you can help me ?! Stay away from me! Charles shouted, putting on a mask of anger to keep Max from seeing how he was shattered inside. - I can not take it anymore!  
Max misinterpreted Charles's last sentence, not realizing the deep meaning behind the words and thinking it was about their relationship.  
\- It's all right! If that's what you want, I'll stay away from you! It won't make any difference! - Max shouted when he saw Charles entering their room, which was theirs, and slamming the door.  
The Dutchman sank down on the sofa, running his hands over his face. This couldn't be happening, he didn't want to leave Charles, he wanted to stay with the Monegasque and make him smile. Only at that moment did he notice what he had said last, immediately regretting it. He was an idiot.  
After a few minutes, Max heard the bedroom door unlock, immediately lifting his head to see if his boyfriend would show up, sighing in frustration when the door didn't even open. He got up and walked over there, the tightness in his chest only increasing, opening the door carefully and seeing the empty room, the bathroom door was closed and a dim light came out from under it.  
\- Charles? Sorry. - Max said softly, walking to the bathroom door, the tightness in his chest becoming overwhelming, trying to open it and noticing that he had locked it. - Charles, open the door please. II want to apologize to you, I know I was an idiot and I shouldn't have pressured you to say something you didn't want to say.  
The silence was terrifying, with every second that passed a feeling of panic took hold of Max due to the lack of response from the boyfriend. He had no idea how much time had passed, but something inside him told him to do something soon.  
\- Charles, please answer me. You are scare me. - Max said, his voice breaking at the end. - Charles? Charles?  
Desperate for the lack of response, the Dutchman used all his strength to push the door open, until he finally managed to open it. His breath failed to see the scene in front of him, Charles was lying on the floor, on his back, his eyes closed, his left wrist bleeding, a bloody blade beside him and the cell phone resting on his right hand.  
\- Charles! Charles, please answer me! - Max said desperately, tears already streaming down his face, trying to feel his heartbeat, which was weak, but was still there. He took his boyfriend's cell phone, called emergency and reported what had happened, holding Charles to his chest after the call, with a hand around the bloody wrist in an attempt to stop the blood.  
It seemed like forever until the paramedics arrived. Throughout the wait, Max kept Charles against his chest, still trying to stop the blood, crying while leaving kisses on the boyfriend's head and asking him not to leave him. "

The Dutchman still held the Ferrari driver's hand, even after they arrived at the hospital, not wanting to refuse to let go of his boyfriend's hand, afraid that he would never be able to do it again, but still letting go of it to be taken into the hospital. Somehow he managed to send a message to Daniel and Pierre from Charles's cell phone, sitting in the waiting room, looking down as more tears flowed. A few minutes passed before two people sat down next to them and they didn't need to lift their heads to know that it was Pierre and Daniel, who put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt at comfort.  
\- I don't want to lose he. - Max said, his voice breaking, the thought of never being with Charles again, hearing his laughter, being able to hug him or seeing his eyes in the morning, terrified him.  
His friends asked if he wanted anything, just getting a nod in return. The only thing he wanted was to see Charles appear in that corridor smiling, saying he was fine now and asking him to go home, to their home.  
Time became relative to Max, the Dutchman had no idea how many minutes or hours passed before the doctor arrived. He didn't need to hear what she said to know what had happened, her facial expression said it all. Her tears flowed again and a sob came from her throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors, English is not my first language and I used Google Translate to post this.


End file.
